When You Were Young
by Lagpak Pinya
Summary: Norway belongs to a petty kingdom, and is trying desperately to break free of it. Denmark, Sweden, and Finland help Norway out. But, his 'family' gets destroyed, and Norway must break it to Denmark that Sweden and Finland have run away.


'_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he come  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus'

* * *

_

It's snowing, and a little figure trudges through the snow. He's wounded and bleeding, he hates himself right now for he is running away. He is trying to break free from his former rulers but he is little right now, he can't do much. He limps through the snow, to numb to feel the pain, the physical pain anyways. He feels himself ready to breakdown in tears at his foreseen failure. He has always been ruled by petty kingdoms which battle over his land for nothing but power, he is their power. So shouldn't he be stronger? Then why, why isn't he? He asks himself this everyday, freedom was no closer then the day it was yesterday or the day before.

He hears shouting and yelling and the sound of feet crunching the snow below, he turned around to see the army. Not his army, the army fighting to take over his land. He is in no condition to fight; he turns around as quickly as possible and sprints a few steps before falling into the snow. He curses under his breathe as of now; even his own body is betraying him. He stays curled up as he hears the men approaching at rapid speeds, victory was soon to be there's.

"SURPRISE!" the sound of snow crunching could be heard right next to the little nation's ear "MEN, ATTACK!"

More shouting and the stampede of men is heard, they sound fresh. There voices as they yelled weren't hoarse, worn from yelling weeks on end. And their steps were quick, not slow from running in mud and snow for months. The little nation turns his head a bit to see a black boot; he slowly looks up to the owner of the boot. He is a rather tall teen, with wild blond hair and an even wilder smile plastered on his face as he watched his men attack the enemy. He wore a red coat with short sleeves, a grey long sleeved shirt laid under it keeping his arms warm. A brown belt circled his waist, the coat ended at mid-thigh revealing brown pants which went to a little below his knee connecting with his black boots. A giant ax was held by his side as a hand lies on his hip, and his chest was puffed out, his green cape blew frantically around him with the wind. The little nation stared in awe at the other.

The bigger nation looked down at the smaller one, a smile still on his face. He swung his arm around giving a thumbs up to the other "victories ours!" He then leaned over a bit offering his hand to fallen one, but all the other could do was continue to stare with wide eyes.

"Denmark…" an annoyed voice called out, the nation holding out the hand responded. So that's his name? The little nation turned his head a little to see two boys approaching them. They were dressed in what seemed like warmer material then the so called Denmark fellow. The taller teen (even taller then Denmark) had glasses and wore a blue coat with sleeves that came to his wrist, and wore thick black gloves on his hands. His coat also stopped at mid-thigh, he wore black pants under them which were tucked into his just as black boots at mid-shin. He, just like the short kid next to him, wore a black cloak around him. The shorter teen wore a white coat with sleeves that tucked into his glove, the gloves stopped right before the elbow. The end of his coat came to his knees, and his white pants were tucked into his black boots which too stopped mid-shin. The only difference to the shorter nation's cloak was that there was white fur at the hood, they both carried swords with them.

"Yeah Berwald?" Denmark asked the taller nation.

"Why exactly did you not enter the battle," Berwald responded.

"I was making sure none of the men went for the injured on here, anyways you two could handle them pansies." Denmark waves his hand in the air dismissively.

"So this is the nation we won?" The little injured nation jumped a bit in surprise at finding the nation wearing white kneeling down next to him.

"Yess'm!" Denmark nodded.

The nation wearing white smiled "My name is Tino Väinämöinen, it's a pleasure to have you with us. What's your name?"

The injured one thought to himself, he didn't want them to call him by his birth name, but by the name of his nation. He was going to be free and independent one day, so he inhaled, sat up straight and answered "Norway."

"Gotta tough guy!" Denmark smacks Norway's back "Good, don't need any weaklings."

Norway glared at him for saying such a thing, but didn't snap back at him for it was a compliment as well. And not to mention the man just saved him, well, sort of. Berwald and Tino actually did the fighting.

"Well no use sitting around in the snow, come on men! Back to the base," Denmark slung his giant ax over his shoulder and marched off.

Tino helped Norway to his feet and helped him walk, following Denmark. Berwald stayed by their sides, walking along with them as they talked. "We have been living under Denmark for quiet some time actually, I don't remember how long exactly but-"

"Too long." Berwald interrupted Tino.

"Is he that bad to live with?" Norway looked from Berwald to Tino who looked away from Norway, "that bad, huh?"

"Well," Tino was trying to figure out how to word his explanation properly "he is actually very loyal to his followers. He always makes sure that we have warm clothes and food, though….he does hoard the liquor to himself." Tino chuckled at the memories "but, he is…ummm…."

"Stubb'rn, controlling, bossy, an' demanding." Berwald huffed; it was easy to see he wasn't fond of Denmark.

"Yeah, that." Tino sighed. Norway looked to the ground, he just got out of one nations hell to get into another one. But he felt a bit comforted at the fact, that Tino and Berwald was there. They were the closest things to friends he had in a long, long time.

They finally arrived to their base, if you can call it that. It was a little cabin house in the middle of a wooded area, it had the word 'Home' hand-carved onto the door. "It makes it feel a little warmer don't you think?" Tino asked smiling as he led Norway into the house, Berwald following behind the two.

"He's not coming in?" Norway asked looking back at the door Denmark shut, staying out in the cold.

"He likes to keep watch," Tino stated "you stay here I'll get you some clean clothes for you." And with that it was just Norway and Berwald.

It was awkward for a while, but then Norway spoke up "so, he keeps watch so you guys don't get attacked?" What a dumb question he thought, of course that's what he's doing.

"No, he keeps watch so he can attack them." Berwald said taking off his cloak "he's 'ddicted to fightin'; it's a thrill for 'im. And since you aren't officially his in the eyes of your original owners, the chance of an army comin' this way is higher."

Norway was taken back a bit, though he didn't know why, this was nothing new. Just more power hungry rulers out for a good fight. "Sorry it took so long," Tino returned with some folded clothes in his arms "they were mine, so they might be a little big for you. Sorry," Tino smiled handing the clothes over.

"It's fine," Norway nodded a bit taking the clothes.

"You can get dressed in my room," Tino pointed to a door that was open "you can sleep there too if you'd like, me and Su-san will just sleep in the same room."

He felt like he was being spoiled as he looked down at the clothes he was given, Norway walked to Tino's room then stopped for a second looking around. There were only two doors in the tiny hallway "if Tino's sleeping with Berwald," Norway thought to himself "then where does the third nation sleep?" He shook his head, it wasn't important, he entered the other nation's room and found it rather boring compared to the teens personality. It was just, plain. Norway closed the door and got changed; the coat was blue and passed his knees, the sleeves passed his fingertips. "I'm not that short am I?" Norway thought to himself as he examined the coat. His brown pants had trouble staying up and the pants legs could easily trip him, he walked out of the room to Tino and Berwald "uumm….." Norway didn't want to sound like a brat but he didn't want to dress like this either. The clothes were ready to fall off any moment.

"Oh!" Tino smacked his forehead "stupid me, those were some clothes Su-san still had to sew up for me, so even I could wear them."

Norway felt a bit relief that it wasn't him being extremely short, the cabins door slammed open as Denmark entered. He had a bit of a fidget to him as he tried to hide the fact he was shivering, and his nose and cheeks were red from the nipping snow "I don't think anyone w'll be comin' any time soon, lets eat somethin'!" A smile plastered his face once more, he noticed what Norway was wearing and snorted at first to try and keep in a laugh, but then just gave up and broke out laughing. Norway glared at him not seeing how it was so funny, Tino chuckled a bit and went over to Norway "come on I'll get you something to at least sleep in while Su-san fixes some clothes up for you."

Tino led Norway back into his room, and fished a white nightgown out handing it over to Norway. "This should work, if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask," Tino smiled then noticed the frown on Norways face "what's wrong?"

"You guys just won me in a fight, you own me. And yet you're treating me as if I'm your child." Norway never experienced this before and it felt alien to him.

"I think," Tino smiled ruffling Norway's hair "you should ask Denmark that." Norway was dumbfounded by what he was told; there was no way he was going to ask that idiot anything. "Every time we go into battle Denmark always makes us huddle in a circle and then he gives a short speech. He always says the same thing, but it's enough to make you feel that everyone has everyone's back."

Norway looked down at the nightgown he was holding in his arms "get dressed and bring your clothes out for Su-san to fix, I have to go make food for everyone."

* * *

Norway sat down beside Denmark as Berwald already claimed a spot near Tino, and there were two rules at the kitchen table he learned. One, Denmark and Berwald were not allowed to sit on the same side of the table. Two, no one was allowed to sit at the head of the table, apparently there was an issue back with Denmark sitting at the head and a brawl broke out with him and Berwald. Tino didn't go into a big discussion about it, just saying those were the rules and follow them. Berwald sat with one leg crossed as he was sewing up the clothes for Norway, Denmark played with his fork waiting for the food Tino was preparing. It was quiet, beside for the sound coming from Tino of chopping and sizzling.

"Oh so where's the newbie gonna sleep?" Denmark asked receiving yet another glare from Norway.

"Tino decided to put 'im in his room," Berwald stated not looking away from his work.

"So where's Tino gonna sleep?"

"With Su-san," Tino said as he placed some food on the table.

"Is that _so~_" Denmark said playfully, a sly smirk growing on his face.

Berwald stopped moving, he glared at Denmark from the corner of his eye. Norway looked between the two and began to wonder, who would win? "Not now you two, I just made dinner." Tino sighed, Norway decided upon something rather quickly then, Tino was very kind and helpful to him so he decided to be helpful back. "Denmark," the bigger nation looked to him "what do you tell everyone before you head out into battle?"

Tino was a little shocked that Norway actually asked, but smiled thankfully that both Denmark and Berwald were distracted. "Why do ya want to know?" Denmark asked with a raised brow.

Norway looked to his plate shrugging a bit, he didn't feel comfortable telling Denmark the same thing he told Tino. Denmark was no where as close to understanding as Tino was."He was just curious about why we treat each other like a family" Tino jumped in "not like how many other kingdoms do."

"Oh, well that's simple then!" Denmark smiled turning back to Norway "I'm an awesome ruler."

"Not that Denmark!" Tino said smacking his forehead again; Norway somehow managed to see that coming.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with ya!" Denmark waved his hand telling Tino to relax "I think you only need two things to run a successful kingdom." Norway looked up at Denmark curiously "The Help of God," Denmark raised on finger in the air "and the Love of the People," he raised a second one.

Norway was a bit taken back by how mature that was of Denmark, and something about Denmark's smile seemed different then all the times it was before. "Helps if the pe'ple 'ctually like you," Berwald said as he finished up what was left of Norways new coat.

"What was that four-eyes?" Denmark turned frowning at the other nation.

"Don't pretend like you didn' hear me," Berwald turned as well glaring at him.

Insults started to be thrown back and fourth between the two as Tino tried to calm them down, Norway just sat there watching the three. Suddenly Denmark fell on his butt, rubbing his now red cheek; Norway was shocked and looked over to Berwald who was rubbing his sore hand. Tino now gave up on stopping the two, and went to stand near Norway making sure that two wouldn't accidentally throw the new younger nation into the brawl. Denmark swore at Berwald tackling the man, they rolled on the ground kicking, punching, and grunting. A chair was brought in at one point but easily broke, they over turned some furniture as well.

* * *

Norway sat with a little bowl of some cooked fish Tino made for dinner, watching as Tino helped bandage up Berwald. Denmark and Berwald surprisingly broke only one set of furniture, and neither broke any bones in their own body. Both were beaten up pretty badly still, they left plenty of red welts which would eventually turn into bruises before disappearing, both also were bleeding from the nose and a bit from the mouth. Denmark was the only one who earned a black-eye though. Tino nagged Berwald as he patched up a shoulder on the shirtless man. Norway looked to the cabin door; he left to go keep watch again after both men were tired from fighting each other. Tino and Norway were actually surprised to find that neither man turned over the table; it was actually one of the few things that were left standing. Tino gave some food to Berwald, and set aside a plate for Denmark when he would finally reenter the cabin. "I don't know when he'll come back in," Tino answered Norways question "Denmark is pretty stubborn. He stayed outside for two days straight when Su-san and he fought about sitting at the head of the table."

Berwald grunted at that remark, but continued to eat with out commenting back. Norway kept staring at the door, he didn't know why and that's probably what bothered him most, but he wanted Denmark to reenter again with a smile on his face. Tino cleaned up his and Berwald's plates, Berwald went to his room to finish up Norway's outfit before going to bed. "You can just set your bowl aside when you're done, I'll clean it in the morning." Tino smiled waving goodnight to Norway, who just nodded in return.

Norway sat in the room alone, staring at Denmark's plate. "The dumb nation wouldn't actually starve himself, would he?" Norway thought as he looked back to the cabin door, Denmark still never entered. Norway stood up and grabbed his plate and the other nations plate, he would bring Denmark his food but not because he wanted to or anything but because Denmark was technically his ruler. This was his story and he was sticking to it. He opened the cabin door; a cold breeze was in the air. Not as cold as it usually was, but a little chill to wake up the senses. He looked to his left to see Denmark sitting on a log in front of the house, Norway debated to himself if he should or shouldn't approach the other nation.

He set the plates down and put on his boots, he didn't bother putting anything over his nightgown. He didn't plan on staying for long. He closed the door behind him and headed in Denmark's direction, he stopped right next to the log in which the nation was sitting on. Denmark ignored Norway not looking anywhere but forward, a frown set on his face. Norway looked at Denmark then to the food, maybe this wasn't a good idea. . .

Norway could be stubborn to though, and he held out Denmark's plate to him. After a little while Denmark turned and looked to the food, then up to Norway "here."

Denmark couldn't help but smile a little at the other nation "I knew ya liked me," he took the food from Norway and began to eat the fish.

"I never said that," Norway frowned at the other nation. Yet, he sat beside him on the log, but only because his legs were tired from standing. That's all.

"Pfft, well you never said you didn't like me." The bigger nation teased.

Norway looked over to Denmark glaring at him; the other didn't seem to mind and continued to eat looking out into the distance. Norway noticed that Denmark never cleaned up his face; he let the blood dry there, chipping a bit in the cold. Denmark caught Norway staring at him; the smaller nation immediately looked down with a bit of pink to his cheeks, which wasn't as notable due to his cheeks already being pink from the cold. Norway felt a sudden rush of warmth, and turned his head a bit to see that Demark draped his cape over the other. Norway looked up at the bigger nation, then to the ground where his frown found a place on his face again. All this time he always thought Denmark was the childish one, and Berwald and Tino were the responsible adult like figures. But in fact Denmark was the one helping take care of everyone, he helped Berwald break free of another kingdom and though Denmark would be considered the ruler. Berwald was given freedoms that very few would ever have; Tino was also helped out by Denmark and Berwald, and even had some control over the two stronger nations. Then there was him, Norway, a little country that was saved by these three and instantly treated as one of the 'family'. He felt like the childish one and if it wasn't for his stubborn pride he would have cried right there.

"You better get some sleep, I smell a fight approaching." Norway looked up to a smiling Denmark, the same smile he wore the first time he met him. Denmark was staring out into the distance, and Norway looked to see what it was. A camp.

There, miles from their home was the enemy which sought to retrieve the country that was once theirs, Norway felt a pain his chest. He didn't want to leave his new family, even if they weren't the best one in the world. An arm swung around Norway's shoulder bringing him close to Denmark "don't worry squirt, we won't lose. We know this land better, eh?" Confidence leaked out of every word the bigger nation spoke, it was true. The kingdom which once owned Norway was new to this land; they had the upper hand there. But Norway was so use to failure; he couldn't help but think of the worse in the back of his head. Demark noticed this and stood up dragging Norway with him "I said go ta sleep, you'll need the energy in the morning."

Norway looked up to Denmark who gave him a shove towards the cabin; he looked back to the other "you're not coming?"

"Gotta keep watch," Denmark smiled putting his fists on his hips. Norway looked at the blood covered face, he walked back towards Denmark pulling the Danes cape off and spitting on it. He reached up and rubbed at the bigger nations face with the spit covered cape "h-hey what are you-!" Denmark tried to protest but Norway continued to clean the blood off his face.

"You looked gross," Norway frowned and placed the cape on Denmark's shoulders again before walking back into the cabin. A pink blush was still attached to his cheeks.

* * *

Norway wore a dark blue coat that was similar to Berwald's, he wore black pants with black boots that stopped right below his knees; a sky-blue cape hung from his shoulders blowing a bit in the wind. He wore a sword at his side that was attached to the black belt circling his waist. He looked over to the others; they were hiding in a forest area not to far from the enemies' camp site. Denmark inhaled, then exhaled "_haaa~_ I love the smell of the day before a big fight."

Berwald rolled his eyes as Tino smiled asking "What's the plan?"

"Right, okay. Tino, you take four-eyes here and circle to the other side of the enemy's camp. Stay there till morning and don't attack until I give the signal. The newbie here and I will stay here. When the signal is given we'll attack as quietly as possible on the outside working our way to the center of the camp. Understand?" Tino nodded, Berwald just stood crossed arm. Norway looked up to Berwald a little worried; the air around him was different today. Was it because of the fight with Denmark?

"Great, head out!" Denmark pointed to the left, Berwald and Tino took off as quietly as possible disappearing among the trees.

"Come on let's set up for the night," Denmark commanded.

Night fell quickly, like it always did in the cold winter months, and Norway sat near a crackling fire. Denmark was once again staring at the enemy's camp, he did this on and off every hour or so. "He really is addicted to the thrill of the fight," Norway thought to himself staring at the back of the Dane.

Denmark looked back to Norway feeling the nation's eyes boring into his back "what?"

Norway looked up into Denmark's eyes then back to the fire "nothing."

"Don't worry; you'll be free of them soon. Count on it," Denmark smiled trying to comfort the kid.

"Who said I was worried," Norway frowned.

"Ahaha!" Denmark moved sitting near the fire as well "You should get some sleep, have to get up early tomorrow."

"Do you ever sleep?" Norway snapped; sick of Denmark treating him like a child when he too was not much older.

"I do, at times. I'd rather my men get more sleep though," Norway felt that sensation again that he was being childish.

"I'm not going to sleep unless you do," Norway murmured; he wasn't going to give in this time.

Denmark blinked a couple of times "_awww~_ do you need someone to cuddle with when you sleep?" Denmark snickered, teasing the boy.

Norway glared at the bigger nation who was soon tackling him to the snow covered ground."H-hey! What are- Get off!" Norway struggled to push the bigger nation off of him.

But the Dane would not budge; he wrapped his arms around Norway's shoulders, resting his chin in the younger nation hair. Norway struggled for a while, trying to push away from the other but eventually gave up with a sigh. The bigger nation was warm.

"Night Nor," Denmark yawned as he snuggled with the teen.

Norway frowned at the chest which was in front of him; he gave no reply but rested against the other boy. Just for tonight, he told himself.

* * *

"Norway," the younger nation awoke to his name.

He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up; Denmark was asleep on his back in the snow next to him. So it wasn't him who was calling his name, so then who?

"Norway," he looked over to see Tino waving at him.

"Tino?" Norway asked being shushed, and waved over.

Norway nodded and moved carefully away from the sleeping nation over to Tino, Berwald was right next to him. "Aren't you two supposed to be on the other side of the camp?" Norway asked.

Tino's expression became that of a sad one as he looked away from Norway "we're runnin' away," Berwald answered for Tino.

"What?" Norway asked confused.

"We're tired 'f livin' under that man," Berwald nodded over to Denmark "we're goin' to go start a new. We came here to see if you wanted to come with us."

Norway's eyes widened, he looked down to the snow then over to the sleeping man who had no idea of the situation going on around him. "What would happen to him?"

"He'd prob'bly never go through with the attack," Berwald said bluntly.

That's not exactly what Norway meant; he wanted to know how Denmark would react. He cared for his fellow nations, letting them sleep in and get the warm clothes, the freedom he gave them. _'I think you only need two things to run a successful kingdom. The Help of God, and the Love of the People,'_ ran through Norway's head.

"Well?" Berwald asked Norway.

"You'll be able to escape the fighting, and you won't have a ruler of any sort over you." Tino tried to make the stunt they were about to pull, not so bad.

Norway continued to stare at the sleeping Dane, and remembered how he trudged through the snow injured. The feeling of shame running over him as he ran away from his enemy, how he just wanted to break down and cry. How he was about to be captured and his 'family' came and saved him. He wanted to cry again.

"Norway?" Tino asked worried for the younger nation.

Norway looked to Berwald, he stood up straight puffing his chest out, he tried to speak as best he could trying to sound confident in the answer he gave "no."

Berwald gave a nod of understanding and offered his hand to Norway, who took it shaking it "hope to see you free an' well soon, Norway." He let go and walked away, Tino gave Norway a quick hug goodbye and chased after Berwald.

Norway wanted to collapse on his knees right there, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked over to the still sleeping Dane. He walked over, kneeling down next to the sleeping nation. How would he take it? _'The Love of the People.'_

Norway rubbed at his eyes quickly before any tears could fall, he then breathed in and out to calm himself down before speaking. "Denmark?" Norway whispered.

The nation moved around a bit but stayed in his sleep "Denmark, get up." Norway shook him a bit.

"Hmmm….." Denmark responded, but his eyes didn't open.

"Denmark!" Norway was losing his patience.

"Hmm-What?" Denmark raised his head looking around, he yawned "Hey Nor, what's up?" Norway pulled him into a sitting position "someone's eager to fight," the Dane laughed.

"No! Denmark listen, I have…." He stopped not sure just how to tell the other, but he needed to tell him "I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah?" Denmark asked rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"Tino…..Tino and Berwald….they-"Norway looked to his lap.

"They?" Denmark asked.

"They-"Norway decided he wouldn't tell Denmark that they didn't want to live with him that would be too much. It wouldn't be fair to tell the Dane, "They ran away, they didn't want to fight."

"What!?" Denmark shouted, his carefree attitude vanishing into nothing "Where did they go!?" Denmark jumped to his feet. Where he wanted to go he wasn't sure.

"They….they want to live long happy lives," Norway had said quietly; he kept trying so hard to pick the right words "that's okay isn't it?"

"NO!" Denmark snapped "They ran away from a fight, they're cowards!" Denmark said kicking at the snow below him. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed Berwald and Tino to fight. He needed the strength of his people.

"Don't call them that! _MY_ fight never concerned them or you" Norway barked back.

"After all I did for them too! Selfish!" Denmark ignored Norway, ranting to himself about how worthless Tino and Berwald were.

Norway sat in the snow fidgeting, he couldn't take the insults towards the other two nations. Even if they ran, they wanted only what Norway has always wanted, and just because he couldn't have it. Why couldn't they. Norway snapped "What you did for them!? What did you do for them!? They left because of you!" Norway let what he tried so hard to keep secret, slip.

Denmark froze looking back to Norway, who just stared shocked at what he said. Denmark turned again so his back was to the smaller nation, his shoulders shaking a little. "Aha," the Dane choked out a laugh "right! O-of course, they ran away because of m-me not the war. I knew Berwald wasn't that much of a coward. That bastard," Denmark scratched at the back of his head, Norway continued to stare at the back of the older teen.

His hand which was on the back of his head, moved to the front of his face as he rubbed at his forehead (or maybe his eyes? Norway couldn't see.). He turned his head to look back at Norway, the hand sliding down his face. "Why didn't you run?"

Norway looked up to Denmark, taken back by the question; he looked to his lap again. He didn't know the answer completely himself. Denmark turned away from the other again, and silence filled the air. It was an agonizing painful silence, which Norway feared to break.

Up here, in the far north precipitation is a daily thing, rarely do we go with out any snow or rain or anything of the sorts. And at this moment, with the help of God, it began to rain. Norway watched as the rain fell, and drenched the poor nation standing before him. Norway watched as whatever little pride was left in the nation before him, wash away with the rain. He heard the silent cries coming from the once so happy nation standing on top of the world. Norway stood up, and slowly made his way over to Denmark. The Dane didn't notice, or either refused to turn around and face the smaller nation. Norway abandoned all pride there, why should he have it and not the man before him? Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark's waist, burying his head into the man's back. He could feel the bigger nation shaking a bit, from trying to hold in the already falling tears. A big hand came up and rested on Norway's tiny hands, holding onto them, holding onto the only hands which would be with him for centuries to come.

It was true, Norway thought, _The Help of God, the Love of the People, That was the Strength of Denmark.

* * *

_

**AN:** I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THIS! I know it messes with the flow of how Hetalia actually happened, and it really doesn't stick to History itself but a friend wanted me to make a story with the Nordics and I did.

I'm sorry for everything that is all screwed up A ESPECIALLY SWEDEN'S ACCENT! I SUCK AT THE CRAP D8

Still I hope you enjoyed, and if you are reading this I want to apologize again and thank you for getting through this ;u; Thank you.


End file.
